REGRET
by Vii no Kitsune
Summary: Saat cahaya kehidupan hilang dari dunia dan kegelapan pun menyelimuti hati kecilnya.  Hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang berada di benaknya.  "Apa makna hidup ini?Saat kau meninggalkanku sendiri dengan menukar nyawamu dengan kematiaanku."  Bad sumary,Gomen.


Saat ikatan darah menghilang akibat rasa sayang dan rasa ingin melindungi. Dan saat hati terselimuti oleh gelapnya rasa penyesalan, kekecewaan, dan kehilangan.

Menciptakan prasangka yang tak berujung, hingga harga sebuah nyawa pun tak lagi berarti.

Saat cahaya kehidupan menghilang dari dunia dan kegelapan menyelimuti hati kecilnya.

Hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang berada di benaknya.

"Apa makna hidup ini?"

######################################################################

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishamoto**

**REGRET : Vii no Kitsune**

**Warn : Typo(s), OOC,tidak sesuai EYD yang berlaku**

**Naruto&sasuke&yang lain : 17 tahun**

**Kankuro : 18 tahun **

**Itachi&akatsuki&Temari: 19 tahun**

**Iruka&Kakashi : 27 tahun**

**Minato&Fugaku : 35 tahun**

**Kushina&Mikoto : 36 tahun**

**Naruto POV**

Aku terus berlari menerjang hujan yg cukup deras sore ini.

"Sial, kenapa aku tadi tidak terima saran Iruka saja?" gerutuku.

Aku terus saja berlari tak peduli pada tubuhku yang telah basah kuyup. 'Pasti dimarahi oleh Iruka lagi. Ya sudahlah….'

Memang jarak sekolah dengan rumahku hanya butuh waktu 25 menit jika naik bus dan hanya 15 menit jika naik mobil. Dan aku memilih untuk naik bus saja. Terkadang Iruka sampai marah-marah,karena aku tak mau memakai mobil yang telah disiapkan untukku. Hey… aku tak suka memakai mobil karena memiliki alasan khusus, dan aku yakin Iruka tahu alasanku itu.

Ah… aku hampir saja lupa kalo aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku anak semata wayang dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Otou-sama adalah pendiri dari Rasengan corp. sedangkan Kaachan adalah desainer terkenal di kalian menyadarinya, namaku seperti nama salah satu bahan yang ada di ramen, itu karena Kaa-chan menyukai (baca: menggilai) ramen dan Jiraya-jiisan juga setuju dengan Kaa-chan, sehingga jadilah aku dinamai Naruto. Yang sempat menentang namaku hanya Tsunade-baachan karena otou-sama tidak bisa menentang Kaachan. Tapi, akhirnya Tsunade-baachan pun terpaksa menyetujuinya karena kekeras-kepalaan Kaachan. Yah… hanya itu yang dapat aku ceritakan.

Saat hampir sampai di kompleks perumahanku, aku melihat ada beberapa orang di rumah kosong di samping rumahku. 'Akhirnya rumah itu ada yang menenpati,' pikirku sejenak.

GUBRUAAKK….

Suara keras itu sempat mengejutkanku saat aku hendak melewati rumah itu agar bisa sampai ke rumahku. Kulirik apa yang menyebabkan suara keras itu.

"Otouto, kau tak apa-apa kan?" Ujar seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin lebih besar dariku.

"Hn… aku tak apa-apa. Hanya terpeleset air hujan," jelas si adik.

"Dasar Sasuke... kau itu kurang hati-hati," kata ibu mereka -yang aku ketahui setelah si adik mencibirkan kata kaasan setelah dikomentari sang ibu-.

'Haah... keluarga yang menyenangkan,' pikirku iri. Senyum pahit pun menghiasi wajahku yang basah ini.

Aku lalu kembali berlari menuju ke rumahku yang berada di samping rumah keluarga itu. Tanpa kusadari sepasang mata onyx sedang memperhatikanku.

######################################################################

**Normal POV**

"HUWAA… kau kenapa, Naruto?" teriak Iruka histeris sehingga mengharuskan Kakashi dan Naruto menutup telinga mereka.

Setelah yakin Iruka sudah tidak berteriak lagi, Naruto pun melepaskan tangannya dari kedua telinganya dan menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya, "Iruka, _calm down… I'm okay… don't mind_." Naruto hanya nyengir dengan _innocent_.

Naruto sangat mengenal Iruka yang kalau sudah menyangkut dirinya bisa menjadi histeris seperti ini. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat orang yang di hadapannya ini khawatir, sungguh. Apalagi Iruka merupakan salah satu orang yang mengetahui masa lalunya, orang yang mengetahui ketakutan yang selalu membayanginya sejak kecil.

"Sudah aku bilang, pakai saja motor atau mobil itu. Itu kan milikmu, Naruto." Saran Iruka seraya menyerahkan handuk kering dan mengusap-usap rambut pemuda pirang itu.

"Jawabannya tetap 'tidak', Iruka. Aku lebih nyaman dengan keadaanku sekarang ini. Lagian jalan kaki itu lebih sehat dari pada naik kendaraan, sekalian aku berolah raga." Naruto mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk yang diberikan Iruka lalu melenggang menuju kamarnya.

"Sudahlah Iruka, biarkan saja dia. Dia itu memang keras kepala. Toh, dengan memberikan apa yang ia mau itu membuktikan ia telah membuka diri –walau sedikit-." Ucap seseorang yang menepuk pundak Iruka dengan pelan.

"Ya, Kakashi. Aku hanya sangat mengkhawatirkannya saja. Semoga ia tak kembali seperti dulu, walaupun aku belum menemukan cahaya dari matanya yang sekarang." Pandangan Iruka pun menjadi sendu saat mengingat kejadian menyesakkan yang dulu pernah terjadi dalam keluarga ini.

######################################################################

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai tiga, ruangan yang terletak pada pojok kiri lorong setelah tangga. Ruangan yang memiliki pintu kayu yang besar dengan ukiran yang rumit dan bernuansa elegan. Di dalam kamar didominasi dengan warna _orange_ yang lembut dengan perpaduan hitam dan biru langit, Kamar itu memiliki lemari pakaian yang cukup besar dan di sampingnya terdapat pintu yang menuju kamar mandi. Selain itu kamar tersebut juga memiliki tempat tidur yang berukuran _King size_.

Di atas kasur terdapat seekor rubah yang sedang meringkuk dengan posisi melingkarkan tubuhnya membentuk bola bulu. Naruto meletakkan handuknya di pinggiran kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi, ia melepas semua pakaiannya yang basah, dan berendam dalam _bath tube_ yang telah terisi air hangat dengan aroma citrus dan apel yang ia suka. Naruto mulai membayangkan tetangga barunya itu. Keluarga yang menyenangkan dengan nuansa hangat di dalamnya. Naruto masih dapat mengingat wajah bahagia yang terpancar dari anak seusianya itu. Walau terkesan dingin, tapi anak itu memiliki pancaran mata yang sudah lama tak ia miliki.

"Haaahhh…" Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kuat.

Ia merasa iri pada anak berambut ayam itu (*plak…author: aduh Sasu kenapa aku dipukul. Sasu: sapa yang kau maksud dengan rambut ayam?). Sebenarnya, bukan hanya pada anak tadi. Sungguh, Naruto selalu merasa iri pada semua anak yang masih memiliki ibu. Sedangkan ia?

Setelah merasa air dalam _bath tube _mulai mendingin, Naruto keluar dan membasuh diri di bawah shower lalu mengeringkan diri. Ia melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ke lemari pakaian, mengambil piyama berwarna_ aqua_ dengan corak bintang berwarna hitam.

Naruto melangkah ke tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya.

'BLUUKKK…'

Naruto yang mulai memasuki alam mimpi harus membuka matanya kembali karena terdapat beban yang berada di atas perutnya. Dia menengadah dan mendapati sesuatu berbulu tengah meringkuk nyaman di atas perutnya.

"Oi, Kyuu, berat tau… sana turun.." Perintah Naruto pada rubah kesayanganya itu. Rubah yang telah ia rawat sejak kecil, yang diberi nama Kyuubi. Kyuubi memiliki tubuh yang kecil dan berwarna jingga lembut dan pada bulu yang menutupi perutnya berwarna seperti mata rubah pada umumnya, entah mengapa Kyuubi memiliki bola mata merah menyala.

"Kyuung~" Kyuubi hanya menjawab perintah majikannya dengan dengkurannya dan melingkarkan tubuhnya menjadi seperti bola bulu.

Tidak diindahkan oleh peliharaannya, Naruto tak ambil pusing, ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai membayangkan wajah Okaa-sama-nya. Membayangkan betapa bahagianya dia semasa kecil, dan tanpa sadar membayangkan … kejadian 'itu'. Kejadian yang telah merampas kaa-channya.

**FLASBACK ON**

"Kaachan… hiks… ka..kaachan…" Seorang anak kecil menangis di dalam hutan.

Sebenarnya ia dan keluarganya sedang berlibur ke vila pribadinya yang berada di kaki gunung tersebut. Lalu kenapa ia bisa berada di dalam hutan tanpa ada yang mengawasi?

Hal itu dikarenakan saat semua orang sedang sibuk menurunkan barang, bocah itu bermain dengan bolanya di halaman samping rumah yang di sampingnya adalah hutan yang menuju ke puncak gunung. Saat itu rasa ingin tahu anak tersebut sedang tinggi-tingginya dan karena rasa keingin-tahuannya itulah yang menyebabkan ia tersesat dalam hutan seperti sekarang. Sudah cukup lama ia mengitari daerah itu tanpa menemukan jalan keluar dan hari semakin gelap. Ia terus berjalan dengan tubuh gemetaran dan isakan memanggil Kaachan-nya yang terus ia rapalkan seperti doa yang jika berhenti ia ucapkan tidak terkabul, berharap bahwa kaachan-nya akan menemukan dirinya dan akhirnya memeluknya dan mengajaknya pulang.

Anak kecil berambut pirang dan bermata safir itu berjalan hingga menemukan gudang tua yang sudah tidak lagi digunakan penduduk -sebenarnya gudang itu untuk penyimpanan barang-barang menjelang musim dingin. Tapi sekarang penduduk tak lagi menggunakannya-.

Ia lalu masuk ke dalam dan kegelapan pun menyambutnya, sejenak ia ragu untuk masuk. Jujur saja, apa yang akan kamu pikirkan jika kamu seorang bocah berumur enam tahun yang tersesat di dalam hutan dan menemukan gudang yang gelap?

Apakah akan ada penyihir yang akan menangkapnya dan memakannya? Seperti cerita-cerita yang sering Kaachan-nya bacakan setiap ia akan tidur.

Ia mencari alat bantu penerangan dengan mengitari gudang tersebut. Walau masih kecil ia cukup pandai untuk ukuran anak seusianya –walau agak penakut-.

'Aku halus menemukan penelangan gudang, ndak mungkin gudang di tengah hutan memilki listlik, jadi pasti ada penelangan lainnya.' Naruto terus mencari sesuatu di antara tumpukan barang-barang di samping gudang. Ia lalu menemukan lentera dengan sedikit minyak dan korek.

"Kata Kaachan, Nalu ndak boleh main api, tapi Naru kan ndak main api. Naru mau menyalain lentela ini kok." Walau agak ragu, Naruto menyalakan korek dan menyalakan lenteranya.

Ia lalu masuk ke dalam gudang dengan pandangan temaram karena penerangan yang minimum itu. Ia melihat sekitar dan menemukan balok-balok kayu di dalamnya serta kardus bertumpuk-tupuk yang ntah isinya apa. Naruto duduk di dekat balok kayu dan meringkuk kedinginan. Matahari sudah mulai turun dari singgasananya dan digantikan oleh taburan bintang.

**Sementara itu Di Vila…**

"Sudah sore, kemana perginya anak itu?" Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang sebagian rambutnya dikuncir sedang mencari sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang. Ia telah mencarinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sejak ia menyelesaikan menata semua barang-barang yang ia bawa dari rumah ke vila, ia pun memutuskan untuk menemani sang buah hati bermain di sekitar vila.

Tetapi saat ingin menemui buah hatinya, ia tak mendapati anaknya yang tadi sedang bermain bola di samping vila, alhasil ia mencari hingga tak terasa telah memakan waktu setengah jam.

Kushina, itulah nama sang wanita. Karena tak mendapati sang buah hati, Naruto, ia lantas menanyakan kepada salah satu butler pribadinya, Iruka. Saat ingin mencari Iruka, ia melihat bola yang sejak tadi dimainkan anaknya meggelinding tertiup angin di sekitar pinggiran hutan. Perasaan tak enak pun menyelimuti ibu berusia 32 tahun itu.

Saat ingin memasuki hutan untuk mencari Naruo, ia lalu bertemu Iruka.

"Iru-chan, apa kau melihat Naru-chan?" Tanya Kushina dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kecemasan yang nyata.

"Tidak, Kushina-sama. Ada apa?" Iruka yang melihat raut wajah cemas dari nyonyanya itu mau tak mau menjadi cemas juga.

"Aku tak menemukan Naru-chan di mana pun. Aku khawatir dia tersesat di hutan. Bisakah kau mencarinya bersamaku ke hutan?"

"Baik, Kushina-sama. Saya akan ikut mencarinya. Tapi sebelumnya saya akan meninggalkan pesan untuk Kakashi-san sebentar juga mengambil senter dan mantel untuk anda".

Iruka pun berlari ke dalam vila sambil berlari.

"Cepatlah Iru-chan."

Kushina menatap pinggiran hutan yang mulai menggelap karena hari mulai malam. 'Sebentar lagi Okaa-chan akan menemukanmu Naru-chan, tunggu sebentar…'

**Di dalam gudang.…**

Naruto terus meringkuk dan menggumam memanggil kaachan-nya. Sesekali ia menengok kanan kiri ketika ia mendengar suara-suara aneh di sekelilingnya. Karena terlalu fokus di sekelilingnya, ia tak sadar jika ada tikus dan kecoa di dekat kakinya. Saat ia melihat 2 hewan itu mendekat pada kakinya, reflek ia menjauhkan kakinya dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol lentera minyak itu. Dan seketika api pun berkobar.

**Di hutan…**

"Iru-chan, apa kau tahu seluk beluk hutan ini? Bagaimana jika kita tak menemukan Naru-chan? Naru-chan pasti sedang menangis ketakutan sekaran." Kushina membayangkan anaknya yang sedang menangis ketakutan dan sedang memanggil namanya.

"Tenang Kushina-sama, Naru-sama anak yang pintar. Dia pasti sedang di tempat yang menurutnya aman. Di sekitar sini ada gudang yang tak terpakai, mungkin Naru-sama ada di sana."

"Jika memang begitu, ayo bergegas."

Kushina dan Iruka menambah kecepatannya. Walau agak gelap, Kushina sangat lincah dalam melewati akar pepohonan yang keluar dari tanah. Iruka menuntun Kushina menuju gudang dalam hutan. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Naruto ada di dalam gudang itu. 'Tunggulah kami Naru-chan/Naru-sama.' Batin kedua orang itu.

Sampai di depan gudang, Kushina dan Iruka hanya bisa membelalakkan mata mereka. Gudang itu terbakar, setengah dari gudang itu sudah dilahap si jago merah.

"NARU-CHAN…!" Kushina mau tak mau berteriak setalah sempat terdiam sesaat.

Ia mencari sang buah hati. Iruka menahan Kushina saat nyonyanya itu ingin menerobos masuk ke dalam gudang.

"Tunggu kushina-sama, mungkin Naru-sama tidak berada di dalam. Kita cari sekitar gudang dulu."

Kushina terus meronta, saat ada kesempatan ia menggunakannya untuk masuk dalam gudang itu. _Feeling_nya mengatakan bahwa buah hatinya ada di dalam.

"NARU-CHAN…NARUTO…" Kushina terus berteriak sambil menghindari kobaran api.

**Di dalam gudang…**

"Hiks… hiks… Kaa-chan… Ka..Kaachan… Nalu takut. Kaachan ada di mana? Hiks… hiks.. " Naruto terus menangis. Ia pindah ke ujung gudang yang belum tersentuh api. Di depannya sang jago merah sedang membara, begitu panas dan asap yang ditimbulkannya menyesakkan paru-paru bocah itu.

"Uhuk... uhuk… Apa Nalu akan mati di sini? Tuhan, Nalu ndak mau… uhuk… mati dulu. Nalu hiks… hiks… uhuk… uhuk… Nalu masih mau ketemu Kaachan dulu."

"NARU-CHAN…." Seketika entah kekuatan dari mana Naruto mendengar suara Kaachan-nya. Ia pun membalas panggilan ibunya dengan sisa kekuatannya.

"Kaachan… NALU… uhuk… uhuk… NALU DI SINI!" Kushina yang mendengar suara anaknya bergegas menuju sumber suara. Ia lalu menemukan anakny meringkuk dan terbatuk-batuk karena mencium asap monoksida ini.

Kushina langsung mencium anaknya dengan perasaan sayang yang teramat besar. Naruto pun membalas dengan pelukan yang sangat erat. Seakan takut jika ia akan kehilangan Kaachan-nya jika melepas pelukannya itu.

"Tunggu… Kaachan akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Kautahan nafas sebentar, jangan hirup udara di sini, sayang…" Kushina melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya ke Naruto, ia menggendong Naruto dan menuju jalan keluar.

**Kushina POV**

Ukh… di mana jalan keluarnya? Aku terus berlari mencari jalan keluar. Mataku sudah berair dan aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Sial… sudah banyak monoksida yang bersarang dalam paru-paruku. Yang aku pikirkan adalah membawa Naruto keluar dari sini. Ya, dia harus keluar dari sini.

"Ka… kaachan…" Ucapnya lirih dalam pelukanku.

"Sabar sayang, Kaachan akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

Aku terus memeluk Naruto yang terlindung dalam mantelku. Saat aku menemukan jalan keluar, aku bergegas berlari melewati kayu yang roboh termakan api.

"Hampir sampai sayang…" Aku hampir keluar dan saat aku menuju pintu keluar, aku medengar suara gemuruh yang menakutkan, kudongakkan kepalaku ke atas. 'Sial, atapnya mau runtuh.' Saat itu aku benar-benar berlari sekuat tenaga. Tapi apa daya, aku benar-benar telah menghirup terlalu lama asap terkutuk iu. Saat kesadaranku mulai menghilang, aku melihat siluet bayangan. Aku mempertajam pandanganku. IRUKA.

Ya, bayangan itu Iruka yang menunggu kami di depan pintu masuk dengan wajah pucat pasi. Aku kerahkan tenaga terakhirku untuk memanggilnya.

"IRUKA… TANGKAP!" Aku melemparkan buntelan berisi Naruto dan dengan sigap Iruka menangkapnya.

'Nice catch,' aku tersenyum tipis.

**Normal POV**

"IRUKA… TANGKAP!" Kushina melemparkan buntelan berisi Naruto dan dengan sigap Iruka menangkapnya.

'Nice catch,' Kushina tersenyum tipis.

Saat itu Naruto melihat dari balik mantel, senyum Kushina, Okaa-sama-nya. Senyum yang menenangkan dan memiriskan hatinya di saat yang sama. Dan bibir itu mengucapkan satu kalimat yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup. **"Kaachan sangat menyayangimu, Naru-chan."**

Senyum tipis yang ditutup dengan robohnya atap gudang. Mengakhiri kisah hidup sang desainer.

"KAACHAN!"

**END FLASBACK**

"KAACHAN!"

Naruto berteriak keras. Ia bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menetralisir nafasnya. Lalu terdiam. Naruto mulai menangis tanpa suara. Mengabaikan suara prihatin dari rubahnya. Menulikan semua indranya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang ia tahu ia tak akan bisa bertemu ibunya lagi dan tak dapat melihat senyuman juga tak dapat merasakan hangatnya pelukan Kaachan-nya lagi. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua yang terjadi. Menyiksa hatinya dengan cambuk penyesalan.

** TBC**

Aku masih newbie di sini. Sebenarny nie karangan yang aku ciptakan dari karangan aku dan sahabatku yg sekarang tdur dengan damai. Aku melanjutkanny karena aku ingin memberikannya hadia untuknya. Dengan melanjutkan apa yang terheti dari apa yang kami inginkan sejak dulu. Semoga reader suka dengan fic di atas.


End file.
